I trusted you!
by Swimmergirl07
Summary: Ruthie is at an unsupervised party when something terrible happened. Who will she find the courage to tell, can she face her parents? please read and reveiw.
1. The party

I was having a blast. I was at an unsupervised party. And my parents didn't know they think I'm at my friends house. Which was a lie but I don't care. I'm not doing drugs or drinking so it's ok in my eyes.

" Hey Ruthie, what are you doing here." my friend said.

" Nothing just dancing." I replied.

" Well there is some really hott guys upstairs and" I cut her off.

" Ok lets go upstairs...nothing but talking right?"

"Right."

As we walked up the stairs I looked around. So many people drinking and smoking. How unappeling. We walked into a side room. It was a light blue. pretty.

6 boys were sitting on the bed. Her she is said Ashlee. 4 of the boys pounced and pushed me down on the bed. I tried to fight them off but they tied my down with rope like material. And the one not holding me down started to unzip his pants as another boy took off my clothes.

**Please Reveiw, no flames tho. **


	2. Don't tell anyone!

As I lay there completely exposed, my eyes filled with tears. Ashlee just sat there, I looked at her for some answers. The look she shoot back said it all she wasn't my friend at all.

He climed on top of me and I started to scream. He looked at one of his friends and yelled " Shut her up!" And his friend put tape over my mouth. He told me he would untie my legs if I did excatly what he said. I shook my head yes and they untied my legs. He said to act like i was enjoying it and he would untie my arms. I did for a short amount of time and he did untie my arms. I hit him in the face and grab my clothes and ran. I went down stairs and got dressed in a bathroom. I found my purse and grabed my cell phone.

" Hi, Lucy?" I said

" Yeah, is this Ruthie?" She asked

" Yeah, can you come pick me up?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Sure, where are you?" she asked.

" well you know that party i told you about...i am there."

" YOU ARE WHERE! I AM COMING TO GET YOU!" she screamed into the phone.

Her car pulled up and i got into and started to bawl. I couldn't believe what happened to me.

" you had better call mom." Luce said.

I called my mom and she let me stay at Lucy's house for the night as long as i was home for dinner tomorrow.

" so Ruthie, why were you in such a hurry to leave, and why call me and not simon?

" well i wasn't doing drugs or anything, but some boys they..." I trailed off.

" they what Ruthie?" Lucy asked her innocent eyes on me.

" Some boys they...they...they raped me." i said crying.

"woah they did that to you?"

" yes but promise you won't tell a soul." Ruthie said.

" I promise."

Later that night while lucy is lying in her bed with her husband kevin she thinks about her little sister.

" Kevin could you talk to Ruthie about the partie?" Lucy asked.

" why what was she doing there, drugs, drinking?" he asked.

" well, maybe i should talk to her first."

" well tell me what she was doing?" Kevin asked

**Will lucy tell kevin, what will happen to Lucy, Reveiw to find out. please no flames**


	3. Kevin, the cop

**thanks for all the reveiws. Sorry about taking so long to update. **

* * *

" Well are you going to tell me or not?" Kevin questioned again this time a little more irratated. 

Lucy thought about her promise to her sister maybe if she talked to her she could get her to go to kevin all on her own.

" No, I think i should talk to her first." Lucy said.

The next morning, I woke up and looked around. I remembered last nights happenings and had to try not to burst out in tears. I didn't want to wake up Savannah. I walked into the kitchen to find Kevin and Lucy sitting at the table eating breakfast.

" Good morning, sleep well?" Lucy said.

" Yes i did actually." I replied

" Savannah didn't wake you did she?" Kevin asked.

" No" I said.

"Mom said had to be home by dinner." i said.

"Perfect, we were going over for dinner tonight so we'll take you home then." Kevin said.

Later that day I was sitting on the couch ewatching tv and Lucy walked up next to me.

" Hey, can we talk?" Lucy asked.

" That depends about what?" I asked

" Well, life, boys, the party." She said.

" Sure, why not." I said.

" Well don't you think those boys should be punished for what they did?" Lucy asked.

" Yeah, i guess." I said half-heartedly.

" Well did it ever occur to you that Kevin is a cop?" Lucy asked.

" Whoa, did you tell him!?" I screamed.

" No, I told him i was going to talk to you first. Then you could tell him. So will you talk to him?" she asked.

" Yeah i guess." I replied.

" He is upstairs with Savannah." Lucy said a smile on her face.

About a ten minutes later Lucy goes up stairs and takes Savannah. I go up to talk to Kevin.

" Hey can we talk about the party last night?" I asked him.

" Yeah sure no problem." Kevin replied.

I thought about how upset I was about to get, even thinking about it made me come close to tears.

" Well Lucy knows about this but I need your help as a cop."

" Ok"

" Last night some boys they, did something really bad...to me" I said starting to cry.

" Ok, can you be more specific becasue there are a lot of things that could have happened. Sorry but this is the cop part of me." Kevin said his concern showing.

" Well they, they...raped me." I said bawling now.

" Ok would you be able to identify them? Or are they in your school?' Kevin asked.

" Yes, i could identify them, and Yes they are in my school." I said.

"Ok well i'll let Detective Micheals know as soon as your parents know." He said.

" Ok".

I went back to watching tv. Later that afternoon, Kevin, Lucy Savannah and I went back to my house to help my mom prepare dinner.

* * *

**Please reveiw... No flames. I promise to update soon. **


	4. the whole family

At my house I helped my mom peel the potatos and then went upstairs. Simon was home from school and I had to walk by " his room" to get to mine.

" Hey, where were you really last night?" He asked.

" It is none of your buisness and before you ask I almost called you but then I realized that mom and dad would want to know where and why you were going." I said almost as snoty as his tone was.

" So where were you? " he asked again this time more caring then before.

" I was at a party, and mom and dad didn't know that and.." He cut me off.

" Woah and you weren't supposed to come home right?"

"Yeah"

" So what happened, drugs, beer, boys?"

" NO! And I am not going to tell you right now." I said, knowing my brother would understand because he has been in this situation many times. And thinking further about how he was always forgiven.

I went up to my room and looked at pictures of my family. How was I going to tell them, I mean it wasn't my fault but still. Lucy, Kevin, and my parents walked into my room.

" Hi, can i help you?" I asked looking at teh four of them.

" Kevin and Lucy told us what happened at that party you weren't supposed to be at." My dad said in his "stern voice."

" Oh did they, and I am going to be punished for doing something I had no control over!" I screamed at him.

" NO! I am not punishing you at all because I think you have gone through enough." He said.

" Do you think we should get matt involved because he is a doctor?" My mom asked.

" Um, I don't want anymore people knowing then have to.

" Well young lady I don't care who you want involved everyone in this family has a right to know." my mom snapped.

I started to cry because i felt my feelings weren't important to my family. When Simon got into some kind of trouble no one in the family could know. But she could also understand because she didn't want a hug or kiss from anyone.

After dinner her mother gathered everyone in the living room and told them. Matt said he could get her tested for any STD's.

A few weeks went by and all was going well until one thing went all wrong.

* * *

**Sorry about that cliff hanger but i need to lead up to somethingl. Please reveiw and let me know what you think. thanks for all the help you've been giving me. **


	5. The test

**Thanks for the reviews. this is only my second story so. if you have any ideas just message me.**

* * *

After about three weeks, I realized that I was late. I went down stairs to talk to my mom. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Lucy, Simon and my mom there.

" Um, can I talk to mom?" I asked looking at simon.

" Sure." Simon said picking up my hint that I wanted him to leave.

" Would you like me to leave as well?" Lucy asked.

" You don't have to it is about the party."

" Is everything ok?" My mom asked me.

" I am not sure." I said not making much eye contact.

" Ok, can you tell me what you think is wrong?" My mom asked me.

" Um, I am late mom."

" Woah your what??" Lucy said.

"Yeah." I said.

As if on que Matt walked into the kitchen and saw the look on mom and Lucy's faces.

" Is everything ok?" Matt asked.

He was still in his scrubs from work.

" Matt your sister needs you help." Mom said pointing with a head motion to me.

" Like big brother help, medical help."

" Both," I blurted out. " Matt I am late and think I might be.." he cut me off.

" Ok, I'll get you in tomorrow." he said.

I went to bed nervous. I woke up and ate breakfast. Then Matt took me to his health clinic. They took a blood test and told me to come back on Wednesday.

" Matt, what's going to happen if that test is positive?"" I asked tears in my eyes.

" Well, mom and dad will understand and all of us will be there for you." He said.

I walked into the living room when I got home and saw Simon sitting on the couch.

" Hey, how did it go?"

" Ok, I have to go back on Wednesday." I said.

" Listen, I am sorry I was so nosy before. I understand why you didn't tell me. And I just want you to know that I have been there and mom and dad understand. You can talk to me." he said. Ok.

The next two days went by very slowly. And finally Wednesday came. Matt took me back to the clinic.

" Ruthie you test results were positve." the doctor said.

I started to cry uncontrolably and Matt took me into his arms.

" thank you dr." He whispered.

I had to go home and face my parents.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. Coming up, will ruthie tell her parents, will she keep the baby, will the boys get caught? keep readign to find out. **

** Please reveiw,...no flames. **


	6. He's in my history class!

As I composed my self Matt was telling me it was going to be ok. AFter my tears had stopped we got up and walked out of the office.

" Matt how do you know it is going to be ok?" I asked him.

" Because I am your older brother...the doctor and I promise I will personaly tackle the guys that did this to you.Ok?" He asked

" Ok" I said. " I just have one more question."

"Ok, shoot" He said.

" How am I going to tell mom and dad?" I asked.

" I'll tell them if you want." He said as we pulled out of the driveway.

" Would you? I am going up to bed when we get home I am tired." I said.

" Ok, I'll tell them."

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

Annie and Eirc heard the car door and came outside. We saw Matt carrying Ruthie into the house.

" I'll take her upstairs then we'll talk." Matt said.

He carried her upstairs and came down in a moment later.

" Was her test positive?" My mom asked.

" Yes. Has Kevin gotten any leads?" I asked

" NO" my dad said.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep in the car becasue i woke up in my bed. I walked down stairs and my mom smiled at me.

" Sleep good?"

" Yeah." I said

" Matt told us, are you ok?" she asked.

" I don't know."

Just then Kevin waked in the door.

"We've got a name." he said. " Brian Volley."

" He was in my history class." I said.

" we are locating him now." Kevin said."

" ok"

Kevin left.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter but i am still deciding where i want to go with this. message me with any ideas. the more reveiws the faster i update. 


	7. Brian

Thanks for all the reviews I am working on where to go with this.

* * *

Simon walked in as Kevin left. 

" They have any leads? I assume that is what it was about cause he was in uniform." Simon asked.

" Yes they do." Brian Volley." I answered.

" I know him..He seems nice." Simon replied.

" Well he isn't considered nice anymore." my mom butted in.

I had never thought of Brian the kind of guy to do this to me, he had asked me out once. I tried to think of the faces with out crying. I thought of another one and instantly knew who another one of them was. Nick Cashman. Brian's Best friend.

" Hey mom can I call Kevins work phone? I think I might be of help."

" Sure."

I ran over to the phone Simon walking over to help mom finish drying the dishes. I dialed the number and it rang for what seemed like forever.

" Hello, Officer Kinkirk." Kevin greeted.

" Hey Kevin this is Ruthie. I think another boy might have been Nick Cashman. He is Brian's best friend and goes everywhere with him. It just makes sense and I cna place the face with one of the guys."

" Ok, Thanks Ruthie I'll call the station and let them know."

'Ok, Bye."

I hung up almost crying." My mom asked me if I wanted to do a girls night out with her and Lucy. And I said yes.

We went down to the promenade later that night and got a pizza.

" So who do you think is going to be your doctor?" Lucy asked.

" I don't know... I wasn't planning on having to worry about that this early in my life." I answered.

" Well... while were asking questions. Are you going to keep the baby?" my mom asked me.

" I think so because I can't get an abortion and I can't carry the baby for 9 months and then just give it away."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but I need a cliff hanger...lol... Please review...no flames.**


	8. Girls night out

**Thanks for all the reviews..I didn't realize this was going to be such a big hit.. sorry for the long pause in between i have been really busy..but here is the chapter . Thank**s **again! Enjoy!!.**

* * *

" Well if you need a doctor I can give you the name of mine." Lucy said. 

" That would work out" my mom said " Because I don't know if the doctor I used is still in practice."

We all laughed.

" And you said you are going to keep the baby?" My mom asked giving me a questioning look.

" Yeah, I might need a little help but i feel I can do it."

I thought this over in my head I was raped by a boy who I _thought _was friend. Even though everyone said I would be a great mom when i was ready, just not now. I knew I could be be a great mom now. And personally I didn't think I could give the baby away.

" Ruthie..Ruthie..Ruthie!" my mom and sister screamed at me.

" WHAT!" I yelled back.

" You weren't answering.. we thought something had happened."

" I was day dreaming.. I didn't realize that being pregnant meant I wasn't allowed to day dream." I said

We all laughed again. But to tell the truth I felt like crying my eyes out. I hated being pregnant. Lucy loved it. I was having morning sickness, cravings, and I felt fat no matter what i wore, even though you couldn't tell that I was pregnant. I was liking the mood swings though..if I yelled at someone they blamed it on the hormones.

We went home. I was exhausted and my mom said we would call the doctor tomorrow. I said my good nights. I walked by Martin's room. He and Simon were in it talking. He looked up and said hey.

" Hey, I haven't seen much of you lately.." I said.

" I have been busy with baseball and such." He said.. half looking at my stomach.

" Look we don't have to avoid the subject" I said. He nodded.

We had dated for a while but then the party happened and our relationship was put on hold.

Well I am really tired I said.

" Good night" They said in unison. " Don't eat all my chocolate chip ice cream in the middle of the night." Simon said.

" Ok" I said sarcastically.

I laid in bed thinking to myself about how I was going to be 15 when the baby came. And wondering if Brian had ruined my chances with Martin. Little did I know he was wondering the same thing. But the answer was yet to be determined.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. But I am stuck. If you have any ideas message me i will not be offend. The more help i get the sooner the chapter will be up. Thanks for reading. Please review...no flames. **


	9. Can we date?

**So sorry it has taken so long i have had writers block.. i will try to update sooner. thanks and enjoy. **

* * *

Martin lay in bed wondering if he had any chance with Ruthie now. He got up walked to Ruthie's room. She looked like an angel when she slept, her hand was on her stomach. He just sat there staring at her. He must have fallen asleep next to her bed because he woke up to her tapping his shoulder. 

"Martian what are you doing?" I asked.

" Oh.. um... I must of fallen asleep. I was watching you sleep. I don't know how to tell you this but I REALLY like you." He said the fear in his eyes.

" Oh my, Martian, I can't believe this. I thought Brian had ruined my chances with you." I said with awe in my voice.

We walked downstairs together after getting dressed ( in our own rooms). My mom gave us the strangest look.

" Mom, we have a question. Martian and I would like to date. " I asked.

" It is fine with me, I will of course have to discuss it with you father." She replied a smile on her face.

Martian gave me a ride to school. We walked together all day. He carried my book bag. And gave me a ride home. Then we went up into my room so he could help me with my algebra homework.

LATER THAT EVENING.

After dinner I helped mom with the dishes. Then I went up stairs and started trying to find something that fit around my stomach to wear tomorrow.

" Ruthie, Martian will you come down here for a second!" My dad yelled.

Martian and I met in the hall way and looked at each other.

" Yea dad" I said.

" Your mother and I agree that it is okay i you and Martian date. However if you two are going to be serious about this, Martian you will act as a father to the baby." My dad said.

" Oh, yes sir, I promise I will."

We sat in the kitchen with my mom and Lucy while I ate ice cream. Mom didn't care what and when I ate any more.

I went to bed as happy as can be and woke up with Martian at my side again. His hand was on my stomach. I was starting to show and I think he liked the idea of being a father. Maybe not at this age but he liked the idea. And he really liked the idea of being the father of my baby.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. Next we will find out the sex of the baby.. if things between Martian and Ruthie during the stress of the pregnancy. and much more. Stay tuned. and please review but no flames.. and message me with any ideas. 


	10. And its

Sorry it took me so long to. update, i have been busy with school and stuff. i don't really know what month it is or anything. but ruthie is about 18 weeks. and her and martian have been dating for almost a month. if anyone can help me with the month it would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

My mom and dad had agreed to let Martian and I share my room. As long as we kept the beds with at least two feet of space in between and didn't sleep together. And so every morning I woke up with him at my side. I liked this. I had always wanted this, somehow I knew it was meant to be. We had stopped treating the baby as if it was Brian's and mine but it was now known as Martians and mine baby's. I was happy that Brian's name was not mentioned and that he was transfered to another school so I would not have to have contact with him. And he was on probation and had to spend weekends in jail. 

"Ruthie, wake up." I heard Martians sweet voice. " You have to get up sweetie, you have a doctors appointment."

I rolled over in bed. And open my eyes. He was standing there looking through the closet for a shirt. I looked at him and smiled. As he pulled a green shirt off a hanger, he turned around and smiled.

" Well good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

" I did." I replied.

I was thinking about what I was going to wear. I had been shopping numerous times but still felt like a pregnant cow. I got up and "waddled" into the bathroom. And Martian pulled a pair of my jeans and a blue shirt, that complimented his perfectly, off the hanger and laid them on the bed.

" Hey, Martian you want to know right?"

" Yeah, you do as well correct? "

" Yeah. What time is it babe?"

" um.. right around 8:15.. and your appt. is at 930."

"okay."

We finished getting ready went downstairs and ate. Then we left. We walked into the office and gave the secretary my name. The doctor called me in. We walked in and I took my position on the table, and Martian took his position next to me.

" So you are 18 weeks right, and here to find out the sex correct?" Dr. Plasicy said.

" Correct"

I laid down and pulled my shirt up and she put the ultrasound jelly on my stomach. Martian held my hand as she rolled over my stomach and pointed different things out.

"And the sex of the baby is... a girl!"

* * *

Next, find out how ruthie and martian react and how their relationship is progressing. please review no flames tho. 


	11. sorry to my readers!

hey guys, im very sorry for the long delay in the story, ive been sick and VERY busy and stressed out with school and swim team and drama! again im very sorry, i promise i will try my best to post two chapters this weekend. please keep reading and i will try to stay with it.

thank you and again very sorry:(


End file.
